


[6] [[Panwink/Comedi] Practice Love

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (Summary) Love Hotel is to practice singing!(설명) 노래연습은 러브호텔





	[6] [[Panwink/Comedi] Practice Love

"Hyu-ung."  
"혀엉."

"Yes?"  
"왜, 관리나."

"Let's go."  
"우리 가요."

"...where?"  
"...어디?"

"Luvotel."  
"러브호텔."

.

..

Must have heard wrong.  
...잘못 들었겠지.

"Huh, uh. Uh, where?"  
"응 어, 어 디?"

"Love Hotel."

This,  
이건,

is clear as day.  
빼도박도 못하는군.

"...Why?"  
"...왜?"

"It's good. Sound-proof."  
"거기가 좋데요. 그거. 바앙음."

Yes.  
그래.

Must be. Very.  
좋겠지.

But.  
그런데.

But.  
그런데.

"Sound-proof, for what?"  
"가서, 뭐하려고?"

Aaah, why is this embarrassment for me only.  
아아, 물어보는 내가 창피하다.

"We shoud do that. Singing practice."  
"그거 해야죠. 노래연습."

...Huh?  
...응?

"Sound-proof, it's good there."  
"방음, 촣으니까."

"Yees, yes. It must be. But..."  
"그렇지, 그래. 그런데..."

"Seongwoo-Hyuung told me so. Lotta people do it there, singing practice."  
"성우혀-엉이 말해줬어요. 거기서 많이 한다고. 노래연습."

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Mr. Oooong.  
이혀어어어어어엉이.

"Practice singing, dancing, call foodservice when hungry. If tired, you can even sleep there. Ghood."  
"노래하고, 춤하고, 먹을 것도 나오고. 피곤하면, 잘 수도 있데요. 촣아."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah....  
아아아아아아..

Mr. Ong. You, bane of my existence.  
이 형때문에 내가 못살아.

The eyes of Ong Carrey overlaps over the Joker of Batman.  
짐캐리의 음흉한 눈빛이 배트맨의 조커처럼 내 상상속에서 오버랩된다.

"Yes, Guanlin-a. That's right, but... no."  
"응. 관린아. 그거 맞는데. 그거.. 아냐."

Wait, wait. What am I even talking about.  
잠깐만, 나 아무말대잔치네. 이게 뭐냐.

"Nononon, it's not right, no. Uh, it's.."  
"아니아니, 다 맞는 건 아니고. 그거. 어."

"Ah, right. They also have mirrors. You can see yourself dancing."  
"아, 마저. 거울도 있데요. 춤, 잘 볼 수 있게."

...Aaah.  
...아아.

My hands reach over and cover my face automaton.  
나도 모르게 고개를 숙이고, 손으로 얼굴을 짚는다.

Seongwoo-hyung, you have my vengence. U Fight Mi?  
성우형, 걸리기만 해요. 유 파잇 미?

"Hyu-ung, what's up. Something wrong?"  
"혀엉, 왜 그래요. 뭐, 안 좋아요?"

Guanlin's long lean limbs wraps around me like a child clinging to a plush toy.  
관린이가 또 걱정스럽게 내 얼굴 가까이 접근해 온다.

What, does he treat me like a pet or what.  
얘는, 적정거리가 일미터도 안 되는거야뭐야.

"Hyung, are you okay?"  
"형, 안 좋아?"

"I'm, fine. Fine. But it's not. Guanlin-a, I can't, go there."  
"아니아니, 아니고. 관린아, 나 거긴 못가."

"Is that so? Okay, then. It's only me who needs practice."  
"그래요? 그래. 연습 부족한 건 나니까."

Huh?  
응?

"I'm going alone."  
"나 혼자 갈게요."

No  
안돼  
Nonon  
안돼안돼  
NONONONONON  
안돼안돼안돼

"No, Guanlin. It's not yet, Guanlin-a. You can't go there."  
"아니야, 관린아. 아직은 아니야 관린아. 너 가면 안돼, 거기."

"Huwhy?"  
"왜요?"

Why...  
왜냐니...

"I need, practice. I'm not good yet."  
"연습, 해야돼. 마니 부족해."

"Yes. You're not good."  
"응, 부족하지. 부족한데-"

Suddenly, Guanlin's face darkens.  
갑자기 관린이 얼굴이 픽 어두워진다.

Ah, shit.  
아, 이런.

"Okay. I'm going by myself."  
"알겠서요. 나 가요."

Aah, that didn't come out right.  
아아, 직접적으로 이렇게 말해버리다니.

"Nonon, Guanlin. You're fine, fine already. So, let's go together."  
"아냐아냐, 관린아. 안 부족해 안 부족하니까. 나도 같이 갈게."

...Huh?  
...응?

My mouth, I'm gonna beat you to bloody pulp.  
요 주둥아리, 요 요.

Guanlin's face brightens as light as day.  
관린이 얼굴은 다시 활짝.

"Yeah? Great, Let's go."  
"그래요? 좋아요. 가요."

Aaaah...this is not going well.  
아아.. 이거 수습이.

Guanlin's hops up and down like a puppy out into the livingroom, with his hand firmly attached to mine.  
관린이가 내 손을 잡고 팔짝팔짝 거실로 나온다.

On the sofa. Daniel-hyung, sucking up jellies.  
쇼파에서 누워서, 젤리흡입하는 다녤형.

"Uh, you guys. Going out?"  
"어, 니들 어디 가나?"

"Ah, yes... We're..." / "Going to Luvhotel!"  
"아, 그게..." / "러브호텔가요, 우리."

Fuck.  
으악.

Not good.  
어떡해.

Daniel-hyung's facial expression became a bit, then. He asks again.  
다녤형 표정이 잠시, 오묘해졌다가. 다시 한 번,

"You guys are going where?"  
"어디 간다고?"

"It's..." / "Love Hotel."  
"저..." / "Love Hotel."

....Haaaaah.  
...아아.

"I'm not sure I'm getting this right. Jihoon, please say that again."  
"지훈아, 너가 말 해봐. 정확히 어디 간다고?"

Guanlin's puppy-like eys stares into mine.  
관린이의 초롱초롱한 눈망울이 나를 주시한다.

If I reveal truth here right in front of Daniel-hyung, Guanlin would feel humiliated that he got fooled by Seongwoo-hyung.  
다녤형이 보는 앞에서, 아니라고하면. 관린이가 또, 창피해 하겠지. 성우형한테 속아넘어간 줄 알고.

Heeeueeeh.  
으으.

What kind of play is this.  
왠 수치플이야 이게.

Can do, Aegyo-Maestro.  
할수있다, 애교장인.

..This got nothing to do with aegyo.  
..이건 애교랑 상관없나.

Anyway.  
하여튼.

"It's Luv.... Hotel."  
"러브... 호텔이요."

Grrrr.  
끙.

When we're out of the door, Imma explain clear to Guanlin.  
밖에 나가서, 관린이한테 설명 잘 해주고.

Then, we'll be back in a zippy.  
다시 들어와야지.

Daniel-hyung seems to have choked on the jellies. Then,  
다녤형이 한 방 먹은 듯한 표정을 하고 있는 그 때,

Minhyun-hyung and Jiseong-hyung gets out of the kitchen, says.  
부엌에서 민현형과 지성이형도 나와서 한 마디씩.

"You guys are going where?" / "Did I hear that right?"  
"너희들 어디 간다고?" / "뭐라고?"

Aaaah, this is not... good.  
아아. 수습이..

"We are, going to LuvHotel!"  
"우리, 러브호텔가요."

Guanlin, shut  
관린아, 좀.

the fuck up.  
닥쳐줘.

"Jihoon-a, did I get that right?" / "What Guanlin said, is it true?"  
"지훈아, 내가 잘 들은거 맞니?" / "관린이가 한 말이 맞아?"

Huueeheeueeuh.  
으아악.

"...No, it's..not. This..."  
"...아뇨, 이건. 그냥..."

Guanlin's hand grips mine firmly.  
내 손을 잡고 있는 관린이의 손에 힘이 들어간다.

Silent expression, this.  
무언의 압박인가, 뭔가.

What kind of script are we on?  
무슨 플레이야 지금 이거.

Heeueheueueh.  
으으윽.

"Luv...Hotel. (whipser-whisper)"  
"러브... 호텔이요. (소곤소곤)"

"What? Didn't catch that, lu-what?"  
"뭐? 잘 안들려, 뭐라고?"

Fuck.  
아씨.

"Luvhotel. LuvHotel. We two are going to LUVHOTEL."  
"러브호텔이요. 러브호텔. 러브호텔간다고요, 나랑 관린이랑."

It's  
나.

deadly  
수치사.

humiliating.  
흑.

"Oh, okay. Happy practicing."  
"오, 그래? 연습 잘 하고 와라."

.

..

....Huh?  
...응?

What the  
이건 뭐야.

Out of nowhere, Daehwi&Jinyoung Set and Woojin came out to livingroom,  
이어서 어디서 다들 튀어나왔는지. 대휘&진영세트와 우진이도 나와서,

"Happy practicing." / "Good practice, Guanlin." / "Hwaiting."  
"잘 갔다와요." / "연습 잘하고 와, 관린아." / "팟팅."

This.  
이거.

This is.  
그거지.

This is it.  
그거.

My head snaps back to Guanlin.  
관린이를 휙 돌아서 보니,

...Aaaah.  
...아아.

His face is a second away into breaking into laughter.  
장난끼 가득한 얼굴, 광대가 승천직전이다.

Youpieceofshit.  
이놈시키.

"What the fuck is this! A fucking joke!"  
"아, 이게 뭐에요오! 장난이잖아, 이거!"

"Congratulations~ Congratulations~. We're here to celebrate the love between you twoo."  
"축하합니다아~ 축하합니다아~. 지훈과 관린이의 러브를 축하합니다아~"

This occassion is manythings but not for celebration.  
축하받을 기분 아니라고.

Guanlin's hopping like a mad puppy showing his uncontrollable happiness.  
관린이가 팡팡 뛰면서 좋아한다.

Everybody everybody-ing We-are-the-world, except me.  
모두모두 위아더월드 분위기, 나만 빼고.

Shit.  
아씨.

"I'm outtahere."  
"나 간다."

"Ah, why. Hyu-ung. You mad?"  
"아 왜요, 혀엉. 삐졌서?"

Whatdoyouthink.  
안 그러겠냐.

"You mad, mad."  
"삐졌서, 삐졌서요."

"'mmnot."  
"안 삐졌어."

"You are, you are."  
"삐졌는데, 삐졌는데?"

"...How can you do this to me, fooling my heart like that."  
"...어떻게 사람 마음가지고 이렇게 장난을 치니."

 

"..."

Guanlin gets serious, then back-hug.  
관린이가 심각해지더니, 뒤에서 백허그.

"I'm sorry, hyu-ung. I've done bad. Don't be mad, hmm? I'm sorry."  
"미안해요, 혀엉. 내가 잘못했어. 화내지 마요, 응? 미안해."

"Ah, whatever. I'm going to my room. Don't get in."  
"아, 몰라. 나, 방에 들어간다. 따라오지마."

Like a kicked-down puppy, he clings to me like a child hugging a plushtoy.  
한 방 먹은 강아지처럼, 처연해져서 엥겨오는 관린이.

Hm.  
흠.

"Hyu-ung, I'm sorry. I really am. Please, don't be mad at me."  
"혀엉, 잘못했어. 화나지 마요. 내가 잘못했서어."

Hmmm.  
흐음.

"Just words?"  
"말로만?"

"Eh?"  
"에?"

"Bad boy who done mischief, must be punished. Right?"  
"장난쳤으면, 벌을 받아야죠. 그쵸?"

"Punish... eh. Eh, yes."  
"버얼? 어.. 어, 네."

"Okay, what kind of punishment and when. Imma decide later."  
"좋아. 무슨 벌을 받을지는, 내가 결정한다."

"Yeah, yes."  
"에, 알겠서요."

Good deal.  
히힛.

Ah, other members around us are in awkward expresion watching over us.  
아, 주변의 멤버들이 다들 기묘한 표정을 지으면서 우리를 쳐다본다.

"Your little love-querrels are not for public consumption, please."  
"너희들 사랑쌈을 이렇게 공개적인 장소에서 하지 말아줄래."

Woojinlittleshit.  
아씨우진.

"Hey, who do you think started all this. Ah, right. Where's Seongwoo-hyung, the mastermind behind this. Where is he?"  
"이봐요, 처음에 장난을 친게 누군데. 관린이를 속여서. 아, 맞아. 성우형 어딨어요. 성우형."

"Why you looking for him. He didn't do this."  
"성우형은 왜 찾아. 성우형은 이거 몰라."

Huh?  
응?

"It's not even us. It was all Guanlin's idea."  
"우리가 한 것도 아냐. 관린이가 아이디어 냈어."

....Mr. Guanlin...  
...관린아아.

Around me, gone already.  
주위를 둘러보니, 이미 사라진 관린.

"Guanlinnnnn-aaaah!"  
"관린아아!"

****

Today everyday,  
오늘도,

House is, full of love and laughter.  
장난과 사랑이 넘치는 숙소.

Mr. Mischief, Lai Guanlin.  
아기사슴관린,

Nicely done!  
오늘도 한건!

***

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Hello, this is Jamie.
> 
> Comment and kudos, if you like.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
